1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of levelling and transit devices, and more particularly to a novel levelling and transit device having a rotatable laser beam generator capable of directing a linear beam in a plurality of directions and which further includes visual bubble indicators as well as device levelling means and a corner square means.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to use a levelling device which employs visual bubble indicators that detect and indicate the flatness of a surface. Also, it has been the conventional practice to employ laser devices which emit a linear beam so that flatness or level can be determined. Difficulties and problems have been encountered with such prior devices which stem largely from the fact that the bubble indicators are not always accurate and the laser beam is emitted in a direction established by the position of the level on a flat surface. In other words, the laser beam generator is not movable with respect to its support or mount on the flat surface and therefore, there is no versatility in the direction of the laser beam.
Other problems have also been encountered whereby several persons are employed to take measurements or establish flatness and a multiplicity of instruments are normally required. Furthermore, prior levels do not provide for a balance of components and may not be used in an inverted position and cannot be rotated.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to combine the features of a transit and the use of a level in a single device which will provide for many time-saving applications.